Chroma/Main
1x | aurapolarity = }} Release Date: March 19, 2015 The bestial avatar of the primal forces of nature, Chroma, confounds his foes and strengthens his allies with elemental caprice. Chroma awoke in Update 16. Component blueprints are awarded by completing Junctions once you have completed The New Strange quest, which is acquired from Cephalon Simaris on any Relay. Completion of Stolen Dreams quest is required to access the quest from Simaris. Warframe Guides See Category:Chroma Guides to read user-made guides on how to play this Warframe. Notes *It is advisable not to dispose of Chroma as of now, as currently the Quest to obtain Chroma's Blueprint can't be redone and the Junctions only award the parts on first completion. *Considering the resources required to craft the necessary non-Chroma Warframe parts, the total cost of crafting Chroma is 4 Neural Sensors, 3 Neurodes, 2 Argon Crystals, 2 Morphics, 1 Control Module, 1300 Rubedo, 1000 Ferrite, 900 Nano Spores, 650 Polymer Bundles, 600 Plastids, 550 Salvage, 400 Oxium, 300 Alloy Plates, and 135,000 Credits. Trivia *Chroma was first revealed during Tennolive 2015 and hinted at during Devstreams 45 and 46. *The word Chroma means "Color" in Greek. His name likely refers to his unique gameplay mechanic that his selected energy color determines the elemental damage type dealt by his abilities. **His name may also refer to Chromatic Dragons from the popular role-playing game "Dungeons & Dragons", whose elemental affinities are, similarly, indicated by the color of their scales. This connection was hinted by Community Manager Rebecca Ford in livestreams prior to Chroma's unveiling. *Chroma is the second tallest Warframe due to his stature and the pelt he wears. Limbo is the tallest, due to his "top hat." *Chroma's Drac Helmet resembles a seahorse. The Leafy Sea Dragon and Weedy Sea Dragon are both closely related to seahorses. **In certain languages, seahorses are also named in relation to "seadragons." For example, the Japanese term for seahorse is "tatsu no otoshigo" (竜の落とし子), literally meaning "illegitimate child of dragons". **Its appearance seems inspired by the Greek depiction of dragons, most notably the snout, which appears thinner in contrast to the typical European dragon. This is further backed by the fact that Chroma's name has a Greek origin. *Chroma is the second Warframe to have a separable part, the first being Limbo. **In Chroma's case, his outer pelt separates from his body during his 4th ability, Effigy, to create the sentry. Because the sentry's helmet design is determined by the cosmetic helmet selected for the Chroma warframe, this also reveals Chroma's "true" helmet which is not affected by the helmet selected. **Following the above notes, Chroma presumably wears his dragon-skin outer pelt like a hunter might do for animal skin. *Chroma is another in the line of heavily fan-requested warframes (such as Zephyr, Nova, and Mesa), with inspiration being drawn from a long-surviving thread on the Fan Concepts forum. Chrombackronen.jpg|A rear view of Chroma's storage of Tonfas ChromaKronen.jpg|A frontal view of Chroma's storage of Tonfas *When equipped with Tonfa-type weapons (ex. Kronen), Chroma stores them on his back with the weapon's blades running nearly parallel each other, rather than diverging outward as with other Warframes. Chroma is currently the only Warframe to store Tonfas in this manner, and the second Warframe to have a unique holster style for a melee weapon, with the first being Nekros when stowing Dual Daggers. *Chroma has the third highest armor value of any Warframe at 350, surpassed by Atlas at 450 and Valkyr at 600. *Chroma is the first Warframe to require components from other Warframes to construct. **It is also the first Warframe whose blueprint uses a fourth Warframe component in the place of a resource like Orokin Cells or Argon Crystals. ***Each one of the Warframes from which the components are derived – Saryn, Volt, Ember, and Frost – correspond to a single elemental type, and thus Chroma, which can use all 4 elements, can be said to have properties of each Warframe. *The increased credit drop chance from enemies killed by Chroma's 4th ability, Effigy, may be a reference to common legends of dragons hoarding gold. *On release, a bug allowed Chroma to double end of mission credit rewards for all allies on missions with no extraction, chiefly Defense and Interception. His release coinciding with a double credit weekend, with a credit booster more than 1.3 million credits was obtainable from The Law of Retribution. Removed in . *Chroma's default helmet (along with the default helmets of Loki and Excalibur) are available as unlockable antenna toppers in Rocket League. *Chroma appears to have six fingers, but the digit coming out from his hand is actually a part of his effigy. Category:Tabview Category:Chroma Category:Update 16